Don't you dare!
by PoisonedMist
Summary: Mickie, Ashley and Trish are best friends... Randy, Ted and Cody are best friends too... Mickie is Ted's little sister, will Randy sleeping with her ruin His and Ted's friendship.. I know im crap at summarys! :D x


Mickie James, Ashley Massaro and Trish Stratus had been good friends since they were all in diapers. There moms were very good friends. Mickie was kind but could be mean when she wanted to. Trish was sweet but also could be mean when wanting to, Ashley well she just wanted to trash things. :). They walked through the corridors and looked around for any teachers, there plan was to run out the gates and truent in the forest which was at the back of there school. Mickie took a quick look around and signalled the two other girls that the coast was clear. As they walked through the corridor, there maths teacher walked out of a classroom.

"Excuse me girls, where are you going?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Were going to our lesson now sir, we just had to go and talk to our English teacher about our essay" Mickie smiled.

"Okay you better hurry up your already late as it" He replied walking in the opposite direction. Mickie tried not to laugh while Ashley and Trish swore behind his back.

"Okay girls lets go" Mickie said walking out of the building and towards the gates.

"Right after 3 run" Ashley smiled.

"Okay" Mickie and Trish said in unison

"1....2.... RUNNN" Ashley shouted , as they ran down the hill, they were laughing. They stopped once they were out of the gates and looked down the road, where 3 boys were standing. Mickie began walking, Ashley and Trish followed linking arms. As they became closer to the 3 boys Mickie noticed her big brother Ted which obviously ment the other two was Randy Orton and Cody Rhodes. Mickie hid behind Trish, making Trish a little confused.

"Urm.. Mickie why you hiding behind me?" Trish asked.

"Well lets just say my brother is down there!" Mickie said shuffling along behind Trish.

"Haha, Mickie you look like a right Dude!" Ashley laughed. Mickie shot her a look before walking any further, Mickie tryed to go past Ted, Cody and Randy without being spotted.

"Don't see me... don't see me.. please don't see me" Mickie mumbled.

"MICKIE!!" Ted shouted.

"Oh fuck" Mickie whispered. Trish and Ashley laughed. Mickie came out from behind Trish and smiled.

"Hey big bro" Mickie said sweetly.

"Don't hey me, why the fuck are you out of school" Ted said folding his arms.

"Don't shout at me, you have no right to shout at me.. Trish, Ash does he have right to shout at me?" Mickie said looking towards them.

"Ay?? Don't get me involved in this shit, can we just hurry up i wanna go and crash the mall?" Ashley smiled while walking round in circles.

"Mickie i have all right to shout at you, im your big brother, why the fuck are you out of school?" Ted shouted once again.

"I hate Health and Social, it bores me" Mickie moaned.

"I hate you, but i have to put up with it" Ted said rolling his eyes.. Randy and Cody laughed.

"Thats not very nice" Mickie said pretending to cry a little.

"Ohh, Mickie you know you love me, and because Ted has been mean to you" Ashley was interupted.

"No you can't punch him, kick him or anything to do with violence" Mickie smiled.

"Aww but... im bored pleasee" Ashley moaned. Ted shook his head. Where as Randy and Cody was in there own worlds.

_Randy's P.O.V_

_I wonder what Ted would say if i slept with his little sister hmmm.._

_End of P.O.V_

_Cody's P.O.V_

_Ha Ashley makes me crease, she hot too, well thats a bonus yupp settled, Ashley is soon gonna be mine._

_End of P.O.V_

They were soon disturbed by Ted shouting at Mickie AGAIN. Mickie walked off with Ashley and Trish following. Ashley looking back now and then to see if she had spotted Cody's attention, and Trish trying to pull her to walk faster.

MEANWHILE

"Well thanks for the help guys, i swear you two were deep in thought, what was you thinking about?" Ted asked.

"Oh nothing just on how you shouted at Mickie was hilarious" Randy laughed. Cody nodded. Ted rolled his eyes and began walking in the direction of his sister.

"Where the hell are you going?" Randy asked.

"Well, to put it bluntly, im going to follow my little sister and spy on her, i don't trust her, not with the boys around this area" Ted smiled while walking off again.

"Oh come on man i dont want to be dragged into a mall, where your sister and her buddys are going to me going into girls stores, and us lot following.. its not my thing man" Cody moaned.

"Oh come on it'll be fun, then you get to stare and Ashley" Randy whispered in Codys ear.

"Ay?? How the hell did you know that" Cody mumbled.

"Come on dude!! i saw the way you was looking at her!" Randy laughed.

"Whatever.. the whole reason you wanna go is to stare and Mickie" Cody whispered with a little laugh at the change of expression on Randys face.

"Dude have you seen her" Randy said matter of factly.

"Yeah i have, but still reckon Ashley better" Cody whispered once again.

"Will you two shut up.. Oh and Randy if you ever try and get into my sisters pants i swear to god i will murder you, and anyway Trish is better" Ted said. Randy and Cody laughed.

"Hey man, can we please just chill somewhere else" Cody moaned.

"In a min, let me just see what they are doing!" Ted said. Randy and Cody looked at each other and began smirking, before they dragged Ted in the direction they had just came in.

"OI let me go this instance, i want to check up on my little sister" Ted squeled.

"Did i ever tell you, you scream like a girl" Randy laughed. Cody soon joined in.


End file.
